


In the Darkness, I'll be Your Light

by littlest_prince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Im tired, M/M, baekhyun is a little ass, i got curious on epilepsy and fireworks, i got this idea while listening to the faint sounds of fireworks, i guess i made chanyeol epileptic, i like to think theyre like old men, its mentioned a lot in this, jongin has sensitive hearing, this was suppose to be for the fourth of july, xiusoo is the cutest ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlest_prince/pseuds/littlest_prince
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, and the boys are out at the Kim cabin to catch up and watch some fireworks and just have a good time. Maybe except for Jongin and Chanyeol.





	In the Darkness, I'll be Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I got this idea back on the fourth and here we are, a finished story with a scattering plot but a semi-decent idea. I was up at 3am yelling at my girlfriend over this chankai idea. Halfway through, I decided I really liked having Chanyeol call Jongin, Ni, because it's fucking cuter than Nini. Okay, not really, but I love it. The whole cabin description is actually a real cabin, it's mine-my grandparents-in Mecosta and I haven't been there in a while so this is all off my memory of three years ago.
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer was one of Jongin’s favorite times. Everyone was off work, well some of them. Jongin’s tattoo shop was closed for the week, Yixing and Sehun’s dance studio was closed for the summer, those who worked as teachers were off, and then there were the other three who nobody really knew what their job was, but were free for the time being. This year, Junmyeon had suggested the nine all go to the small cabin he and Minseok owned since their parents let them take over the family cabin. It was a few hours out, Jongin’s favorite thing when going places was when it was hour long drives, Chanyeol drove while the younger slept in the passenger seat until destination.

 

The couple made sure to pack a week before just to make sure they had everything including Jongin’s soundproof earmuffs for the firework show they watched. Since Jongin was little, he was sensitive to loud sounds, much like an alarm clock too close to his bed or just the smallest ping of a phone notification if the sounds were up to the highest. Fireworks were like Jongin’s worst nightmare. He would always hide in his room with his three poodles whenever there was a show nearby. It wasn’t until he met Chanyeol when they began investing in soundproof earmuffs for this special occasion. Of course, the tattoo artist had special things to keep his ears safe when he was young but would always misplace them and lose it.

 

“Are you sure you packed them, Ni?” Chanyeol had asked one last time before they had locked up their apartment for the week.

 

“Mhm,” Jongin hummed, patting a pocket on his backpack, “They’re in here. I triple checked every day to be sure they were still there.”

 

“Okay.” Chanyeol grinned and locked the door, letting it gently shut behind him before pressing a soothing kiss on the top of Jongin’s head.

 

The drive was long for Chanyeol, not for Jongin, the sleepy bear who was out once they got on the freeway. Chanyeol kept the radio low for Jongin-even though the younger had his earmuffs on-, humming the tune and quietly murmuring the words to himself as he let his boyfriend sleep. Every so often when Jongin would shift in his seat or let out a content sigh in his sleep, Chanyeol would look over and let a soft smile find its way to his face before turning back to the road in front of him.

 

It wasn’t until they reached the cabin when Jongin woke up, dried drool on his chin and a red mark across his collarbone from where he was leaning on the seatbelt. There were two other cars parked behind the cabin, one was unmistakably Junmyeon’s, the other was possibly Yixing’s car parked in front of Junymeon’s car. Chanyeol had pulled in beside Yixing’s car, shutting it off, and gently shaking Jongin.

 

“Sleepy bear, we’re here.” Chanyeol smiled as Jongin woke up, a small grunt being let out at the uncomfortable kink in his neck.

 

“We beat Minseok and Soo. They’re usually here first,” Jongin snorted when he groggily looked over at the two cars beside them and the grumpy Junmyeon walking out of the side door of the cabin.

 

“Let’s go get our stuff inside and pick our bed before Baekhyun shows up to defile it.”

 

“You know he and Sehun will anyway.” Chanyeol swatted at Jongin for his comment, getting out of the SUV and grinning at the sickening pops and cracks of his bones. Jongin scrunched up his nose at the sound as he opened the trunk to get their things out.

 

“I’ll take our bags. You get the food and stuff.” Jongin slung his backpack over his shoulder and held Chanyeol’s duffle in one hand, waddling to the side door with complaints over the weight of the duffle. He let out a huff when he got inside, setting the heavy bag on the ground, taking in the sight of the old cabin.

 

The place was small, about as small as his apartment. The kitchen was right next to the side door, flowing into the living room that had old furniture and pictures of the Kim family on the walls. Next to the end counter in the kitchen was one bedroom, typically Junmyeon and Yixing’s room, then a small pantry for snacks and other foods that don’t need to be refrigerated, and then was the bathroom that could only fit two people at once. In between the bathroom door and a recliner was a small television that could only get three channels, beside the TV was a door to the second bedroom. It used to be Junmyeon and Minseok’s room when they were kids, there was a bunk bed with the lower bed bigger than the top and a child-proof protector net at the top so Junmyeon wouldn’t roll onto the floor at night. There was a closet with beach toys and other various clothes that have obviously never been touched in years, and a dresser behind the bunk bed ladder. A small vanity desk was beside the door with little toys and a few left over objects from the last visit.

 

The front door was right beside another recliner that Yixing usually claimed, and walked out to a deck that had two stair entrances. One on the side that took you to the back where the cars were, and one towards the front of the deck that was to the fire pit that was just far from the stairs but close to the slope of the hill the cabin sat on. There was an entrance near the driveway to the basement that had a little living area with an old television, video game consoles, and a room with two queen sized beds. Jongin and Chanyeol had always claimed one of the two beds in the basement, since Chanyeol preferred sleeping in a colder environment to help his body temperature drop easier at night.

 

Jongin set their bags down on the top of the neatly made bed, feeling the strong pull of wanting to lay down on the bed and continue his slumber from the car. He sighed and turned, stomping up the stairs and nearly running into Yixing who came through the side door.

 

“Hi, Nini. How are you?” Yixing asked softly, dimple on display while running his fingers through Jongin’s hair.

 

“I’m good,” Jongin let out a content sigh at the soothing feeling. Yixing was always so gentle with everyone, especially Jongin after finding out about his sensitivity to sounds. Jongin let his eyes close and leaned into Yixings form as he continued to pet his head, Jongin felt like falling asleep right there in the kitchen. 

 

The loud bang of the screen door hitting the door frame made Jongin jump and nearly knock Yixing over. Chanyeol held a face of regret and sadness at the sight of his startled boyfriend after forgetting to close the screen door properly.

 

“I’m sorry, Ni.” Chanyeol frowned as he shuffled to Jongin, pulling him into his chest to let Yixing go finish unpacking, “I put all the food away, do you wanna go to the beach and swim for a bit?  I’m sure Junmyeon will ring the bell when we need to be back.” Jongin let out a laugh at the mention of the large dinner bell that was hung out on the porch. 

 

“Sure.” Jongin smiled up at Chanyeol and the two made their way to the basement.

  
  
  


There was barely anybody at the beach, maybe a small family playing in the limited sand area or in the water. Chanyeol picked a spot in the shade, laying out the beach towel and setting their cooler down on an edge to keep it safe from the wind. Baekhyun was running towards the water with Sehun chasing him, both letting out screeching laughter that made Jongin flinch as he sat down on the towel. 

 

Before Chanyeol, Jongin, and Yixing left the cabin for the beach, Baekhyun and Sehun showed up and were instantly tagging along without bothering to unpack the car. Chanyeol didn’t mind them joining, letting them walk ahead while he talked with Yixing about the new music arrangement for the next recital, holding onto Jongin’s hand as they walked. 

 

“Are you going to come swim, Ni?” Chanyeol asked, a slight pout on his face as Jongin was getting settled in the shade.

 

“I didn’t bring ear plugs.” Jongin looked down, playing with his fingers. With the sensitivity in Jongin’s ears, he always needed to wear some sort of protection whether to muffle the loud sounds or to keep water out when going in water, even just to take a shower. Usually he put cotton balls into his ears as a kid but made it worse from pushing the cotton in too far.

 

“You don’t have to go under, you could walk on the shore?” Chanyeol suggested with a grin. Jongin shrugged and crossed his legs.

 

“Okay. Come out to the water when you want to and I’ll make sure Baek doesn’t splash you.” Chanyeol ran off to the water, calling out to Baekhyun and Sehun. Jongin smiled as he saw the three goofing around in the water while Yixing settled in next to him.

 

“How’s the shop been?” Yixing asked as he laid down on the towel with sunglasses covering his eyes, “I haven’t been out lately to check up on everything.”

 

“It’s good. Soo has been doing more piercing than tattoos lately and I’m okay with it. He seems happy.” Jongin sighs, watching Chanyeol and the two goof off in the water. He can see the little glint of Chanyeol’s medical bracelet shining in the sun. 

 

“And Yeol?” 

 

“Better. Hasn’t had any episodes. I’m worried about the firework show on wednesday. We haven’t gone out to watch in a few years after his first seizure, he’s a little scared about what will happen.” Jongin brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, “Chanyeol is always so worried about my hearing that he forgets to worry about his own health. I’ve been keeping an eye on him to make sure he’s okay.”

 

Yixing nodded his head, ready to respond when a body landed beside them. Both Yixing and Jongin looked over to see Kyungsoo sitting behind them, mostly on the towel, and Junmyeon getting ready to sit behind Yixing. The sleepy dancer lifted his torso and let Junmyeon sit down before resting his head back down, this time on his boyfriends lap.

 

“Where’s Minseok?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo.

 

“He’s out in the water.” Kyungsoo answered, pointing towards the eldest who was splashing Baekhyun and Chanyeol with water along with Sehun. Jongin nodded and continued watching the four in the water. Yixing fell asleep after a while, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo falling into a conversation while Jongin enjoyed watching the kids -and their friends- play in the water feeling a little tired himself.

 

“Jongdae said he’d be here tomorrow,” Jongin heard Junmyeon tell Kyungsoo, the rest of their conversation had faded in Jongin’s ears as he slowly drifted off to sleep sitting up with his knees curled to his chin and body leaning onto Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


The firework show was tomorrow night and everyone was excited. Jongdae was happily chatting with Baekhyun and Chanyeol as the group sat around the campfire that was set up for the third night that week. The first night, Baekhyun had insisted they start a fire for everyone to catch up and make s’mores, and the second night was all Jongdae complaining that they had s’mores without him the night before and forced Chanyeol to set up the fire pit.

 

“So, where are we going this time for the show? Same spot or somewhere else?” Sehun asked as he poked at the fire pit with a stick.

 

“Probably the same spot as every year, Hun.” Baekhyun slapped at his thigh and then letting out a whine when Sehun hit him with the stick he was previously using to poke hot ashes.

 

“We went to the beach last year didn’t we? This year should be the field then? Right?” Jongdae said, trying to remember their spot cycles. 

 

They only ever had two good spots to watch a firework show, the beach where they set up in the grass or even sometimes a boat whenever Minseok and Kyungsoo brought their speedboat, and the other place was a semi-open field off a highway near a gas station that got a great amount of people to come and watch. The only problem with going to the field was the traffic when leaving. Everyone would be leaving at the same time which took longer for the group to get back at a reasonable time. Five of the nine would stay up and set up a fire while the rest would instantly crash after the long drive back.

 

“But, I don’t want to go to the field this year.” Baekhyun whined, clinging to Sehun’s arm as the younger munched on his s’more.

 

“The beach show sucked last year, so it’ll suck this year too.” Jongdae retorted, throwing a marshmallow at Baekhyun, “We’re going field. Theirs is always awesome either way.”

 

“ _ Fine _ , we’ll go field.” Baekhyun groaned and rubbed his face into Sehun’s shoulder as the smoke from the fire wafted their way. Jongin watched from Chanyeol’s lap, giggling since the smoke moved to them instead of him and Chanyeol.

 

There were enough chairs sitting around the fire, Minseok and Kyungsoo’s chairs were vacant as the two went to bed earlier than anyone else, but Jongin didn’t feel like sitting in a chair and took residence on Chanyeol’s lap instead. He claimed to be cold when asked, but in reality, Jongin wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend and to have something to hide his face in when the smoke blew their way.

 

“Yeol,” Jongin began to pout, fighting off a yawn, “I’m tired.”

 

“You can head to bed, Ni. I’ll be there when the fire goes out.” Chanyeol whispered to Jongin, who was hiding in his shoulder from the attack of the smoke.

 

“No.” Jongin whined, tugging on the front of Chanyeol’s sweatshirt like a toddler.

 

“How about in ten minutes? You know Minseok and Kyungsoo are sleeping, you won’t be interrupting anything, babe.”

 

“I know,” Jongin chewed at his bottom lip, “Okay. But you have to be in bed in ten minutes.” Jongin pouted.

 

“Okay, you big baby. I’ll be in in ten minutes.” Chanyeol laughed before giving Jongin a peck. Jongin got off his lap and started to walk up to the porch, letting his sleeves fall over his hands to keep them warm from the chilly night air.

 

When Jongin walked into the cabin, he went straight to the bathroom to do his nightly routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth, before quietly wandering to the basement where he could faintly see a light coming from Minseok and Kyungsoo’s bed. As Jongin got to his bed, He could see the two resting against the headboard, each occupied with something in their hands. Minseok was silently reading a book as Kyungsoo had his ear buds in, watching a movie on his tablet that he had either downloaded before leaving for the trip or using Minseok’s phone hotspot to stream the movie.

 

“I thought you guys went to sleep?” Jongin quietly asked the couple, only Minseok looking up.

 

“Oh, hi Jonginnie. Are you going to sleep?” Minseok completely brushed off Jongin’s question as he saw the younger crawl into bed. Jongin nodded and grabbed his special earmuffs off the nightstand, putting them on before pulling the blankets over himself.

 

“Do you want me to shut the lamp off, Jongin?” Jongin could hear Minseok’s question that was just slightly muffled. Jongin shook his head and rolled to face Chanyeol’s empty side, looking towards the wall.

 

“Good night, Minseok.” Jongin mumbled, drifting off to sleep instead of waiting for Chanyeol.

  
  
  


The day of the firework show was almost like hell for Jongin. Everyone, mainly Baekhyun, was being unbearably loud to the point it gave Jongin a headache even if it was only early morning. He kept his earmuffs on and hid under the blankets in his shared bed, the sound still making its way to Jongin’s ears.

 

“Are you okay, Ni?” Chanyeol asked, worry brimming in his voice. Jongin was buried under the blankets, arms covering his eyes and majority of his face to prevent light from coming in and irritating the pounding in his head.

 

“I have a headache. Baekhyun’s too fucking loud I can hear him loud and clear even if we’re a whole floor level apart.” Jongin groaned, rolling over to push his face into his pillows. There was a muffled yelp from upstairs and a few scolding words thrown out, silence following.

 

“I think Junmyeon fixed your problem.” Chanyeol grinned although Jongin couldn’t see him.

 

“More like Minseok fixed your problem.” Chanyeol looked over to see Minseok walking down the basement stairs with an annoyed look, “I brought Jongin some pain relievers and water. I also hit Baekhyun and forced Sehun and Jongdae to take him to the beach to be loud there.”

 

“I feel bad that Jongdae is forced into being a third wheel.” Chanyeol frowned, watching Jongin crawl out from under his blanket pile and pull his ear muffs off, not paying attention where they got thrown in favor of making his headache go away. Jongin accepted the pills and water bottle from Minseok’s hand, instantly swallowing the pills and half the water in one go.

 

“He deserves it.” Jongin grunted and put the cap back on the water bottle.

 

“You’re his brother, how can you say that?” 

 

“Easily. He’s just as loud as Baekhyun, therefore they should be together. It’s more Sehun as a third wheel than Jongdae.” Jongin stood from the bed and thanked Minseok, the elder already halfway up the stairs and calling for Kyungsoo.

 

“True. Do you want to go for a walk? We can go to the fishing docks?” Chanyeol suggested. Jongin nodded and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek before gently pushing him out of the room.

 

“Wha-“ 

 

“I’m getting changed, you go upstairs.”

 

“Why,” Chanyeol whined.

 

“Because I need to change and don’t want you staring at me.”

 

“That’s not what you were saying the other day.”

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Jongin screeched, face turning red as he heard Chanyeol laughing while going up the stairs, “I can’t believe I like that idiot.”

  
  


The fishing docks were Jongin’s favorite place to go whenever he wanted some peace and quiet. Usually Kyungsoo would be the one to go with him, the older man actually enjoyed fishing and would be at the docks for hours until someone would be sent to get him. The two would talk about work, the occasional argument over if they should hire another artist or not. But today it was just Jongin and Chanyeol going to the docks while everyone else was busy doing whatever they wanted to relax.

 

“Are you sure you want to watch the fireworks tonight?” Chanyeol asked worriedly, “What if your ear muffs aren’t enough and you hurt your ears more.”

 

“I’ll be okay, Channie. My ears aren’t as important as you and the possibility of having a seizure during the show.”

 

“I’ve been taking my medications.” Chanyeol pouted.

 

“Did you today?” Jongin asked, looking up from the ground. They were currently climbing uphill on the side of the road towards the trail to the docks.

 

“Um,” 

 

“You didn’t? Chanyeol. You have to take them when we get back.” Jongin frowned, slapping his boyfriends arm with his free hand. They reached the top and continued to the trail, both trying to remember which path they needed to turn down.

 

It wasn’t long before they were at the docks, a few people out on boats and floating farther out to fish or go to the boating area near the beach. The two could hear the sound of someone’s fishing line being cast and they decided to peer around by their usual fishing dock.

 

Kyungsoo sat on the dock, feet dangling off the edge and a fishing pole in his hands. Jongin smiles and ran towards him, letting go of Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“Kyungsoo! I thought you were still at the cabin?” Jongin asked after sitting down.

 

“I left when loud mouth went to the beach. Minseok was a little late to join me.” Kyungsoo spoke, slowly reeling his line back in in hopes of catching a fish’s attention. Jongin nodded as he silently sat on Kyungsoo’s left, taking his sandals off and letting his toes just barely graze the water. Chanyeol fell beside Jongin and did the same as the two with letting his legs hang down, feet dipping into the water.

 

“You might be able to catch a fish with your toes, Yeollie.” Jongin giggled while latching onto Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol had a look of concern on his face as he stared down at the water.

 

“The fish aren’t going to bite your toes, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo huffed as he pulled his line back up to put new bait on, “Maybe.” Chanyeol let out a squeak and pulled his legs up to his chest making Jongin bump into Kyungsoo a little.

 

“Sorry, Kyung.” Jongin smiled. Kyungsoo shrugged it off and stood on the dock to cast his line before sitting back down. They let Kyungsoo fish in silence, Chanyeol occasionally speaking up to ask the randomest questions. Kyungsoo would answer, if he had an answer, or just focus on his line. The three took in the view as time passed and soon they could hear the loud dinner bell ringing from their cabin.

 

“I guess Junmyeon wants everyone back.” Chanyeol began to stand up carefully in hopes to not fall into the water in front of him.

 

“It could be Baek, he does get too excited over fireworks and wants to go as soon as possible.” Kyungsoo suggested as he pulled his line in, latching the hook onto the fishing rod to keep it from swinging around and possibly catch on someone’s arm or clothing. 

 

They all walked back together with Kyungsoo and Jongin ahead while Chanyeol carried the fishing box and pole after offering to carry them. By the time they made it to the cabin, Sehun was trying to calm Baekhyun down and keep him quiet.

 

“Take him into your room or something! I don’t want to listen to him anymore!” Junmyeon shouted as he pulled at his hair. They all loved each other as brothers, but sometimes everyone got on someone’s nerves and they were bound to snap at one. Sehun nodded and pushed Baekhyun into the cabin, the screen door snapping shut making Jongin flinch even from the end of the driveway. Even from there Jongin could hear Baekhyun’s squeal of, “Hun! My sunburn! Don’t slap my sunburn! Sehun!” making Jongin snicker behind his hand.

 

Junmyeon, Minseok, and Yixing were sitting on the porch presumably already drinking alcohol even if it was nearing 3 in the afternoon.

 

“Have a good time fishing, Soo?” Minseok asked, reaching for Kyungsoo once they stepped onto the deck. Minseok pulled on his thigh to get Kyungsoo to sit on his lap, placing little kisses on his forehead and nose. Kyungsoo wriggled in Minseok’s lap to get away, only to be pulled closer.

 

“Do you really need to do that here?” Junmyeon whined when he looked over at the two.

 

“I don’t get much time with my Soo, so I’ll do whatever I want whenever I want. I own this place too y’know.” Minseok frowned, soon latching his lips back onto Kyungsoo’s neck. Junmyeon shook his head and turned to Chanyeol and Jongin.

 

“At least these two haven’t defiled my cabin yet.” 

 

“Uh…” Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow at the elder, “We’re going now.” 

 

Jongin and Chanyeol made their way into the cabin, speed walking past Baekhyun’s room that was full of noises nobody wanted to hear, and making their way to the basement to find Jongdae laying on the pull out bed.

 

“Tweedledee and tweedlefuck are in our room that I no longer claim so I’m stealing this bed.” Jongdae spoke up, not looking at the two once, too invested in his phone game to care.

 

“Tweedle.. fuck? That’s new.” Jongin scratched the top of his head then turning to his and Chanyeol’s bed, starfishing on the mattress with a sigh before whipping his head up to Chanyeol, “Did you make the bed this morning?”

 

Chanyeol looked over at Jongin and shook his head, unruly curls flopping into his eyes. Jongin frowned then shrugged as he wiggles around the bed trying to get comfortable. He poked his head up and set his phone down on the nightstand, plugging it in for it to charge fully before hugging Chanyeol’s pillow close and letting his eyes close.

  
  


A sharp thud and pain in his shoulder was how Jongin woke up. Baekhyun stood on his bed, a grin spread across his face that was undoubtedly sunburned and nearly the color of a tomato.

 

“Wake up fucker! It’s showtime!” Baekhyun yelled with no care for his volume. Jongin winced and sat up, pain dulling in his shoulder and part of his hip. With a roll of his eyes and a harsh shove to the blond, Jongin was up and stretching out his muscles and bones. Baekhyun tried to keep a scream down from the pressure on his sunburn, yet a small squeal escaped due to the pain erupting in his shoulder and some of his back.

 

“Did you wake him?” Jongin could hear Sehun ask from the top of the stairs. Baekhyun was too busy whining about his pain to even listen to Sehun. Jongin brushed Baekhyun off and jogged up the stairs, only Sehun and Chanyeol were sitting in the dining room, Chanyeol cleaning up a deck of cards while Sehun was looking through the fridge for something.

 

“Uh, where is everyone?”

 

“Oh! You’re up!” Chanyeol grinned before it fell when he looked for the blond nuisance that was Byun Baekhyun who should have been with Jongin, “Ni, where’s Baek?”

 

“Crying about his sunburn that I touched.” Jongin shrugged, waddling over to Chanyeol to curl into him.

 

“He’s still whining about that? It’s been an hour since he got aloe.” Sehun muttered, shutting the fridge with a water bottle in hand and shuffling to the basement stairs to yell at Baekhyun a bit more, returning to the dining table and chugging half his water.

 

There was some more whining coming from the basement before going silent, footsteps now stomping up the wooden stairs and a pouting Baekhyun rounding the corner with his arms crossed. Sehun cooed at the pouting boy, beckoning him over with his arms out, Baekhyun quickly walking over and sitting on Sehun’s lap.

 

“Where is everyone?” Jongin asked, realizing nobody else was in the cabin but the four of them.

 

“They’re already out at the field. We wanted to wait for you to wake up, but Baek got antsy and wanted to wake you up.” Chanyeol was rubbing circles into Jongin’s back, helping the younger relax a little as he was bent over to rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Go get a sweatshirt and your earmuffs and we’ll go.”

 

“Whose car are we taking?” Sehun spoke up, curiosity sparkling in his eyes as he made Baekhyun get off his lap.

 

“We’ll go with mine since it’s bigger and people can sit in the trunk if they want?” Chanyeol spoke, forming it as more of a question than an answer. Sehun shrugged and stood up to stretch, soon walking to his room to dig out some sweatshirts and blankets. Jongin did the same as Sehun, venturing down to the basement to grab a sweatshirt for Chanyeol and one for himself even if he had one still sitting in the backseat of the SUV from their last trip for memorial day. 

 

Jongin snatched one of Chanyeol’s hoodies off the top of his duffle bag that was carelessly placed along with a random sweatshirt from his backpack and was up to look for his earmuffs. The last place Jongin remembers having them was in bed last night, and hadn’t seen them since.

 

“They should be here.” Panic settled low in Jongin’s stomach as he checked around the bed, even near the other bed. There was no way he had lost his earmuffs, Minseok probably moved them when he was tidying the room after they left for the lake. Jongin did not lose his earmuffs. He did not.

 

“Ni! Are you ready? We’re leaving soon.” Jongin heard Chanyeol call from the stairs while he was digging through his backpack, pulling every article of clothing and anything else that was in there. No earmuffs. He huffed and threw his bag on the floor after stuffing everything back in, moving on to the nightstand. They have to be there.

 

“Uh, I’ll be up in a minute! Just… fixing up the bed before Minseok gets on us for a messy bed!” Jongin yelled back and continued his search. That bought him a little bit more time to look, but not much. He looked under the bed which was useless since the bed was all boxed, there was no under the bed. Okay, there was, but the bed frame was weird where it was covered all the way around with wood, or something, Jongin didn’t know.

 

With no luck in finding the ear muffs, Jongin grabbed the hoodies and ran up the stairs, bumping into Sehun on the way out of the cabin. Jongin figured he’d be okay without them, the material from his hoodie might help muffle some sound, he’ll be okay. They walked to the SUV without saying a word and climbed in, Sehun and Baekhyun in the back and Jongin in the passenger seat while Chanyeol was to drive.

 

“Did you get everything?” Chanyeol asked, looking over at Jongin briefly before continuing his gaze to behind him, arm resting against the passenger seat as he backed out of the parking space. It was a good thing the other five took Minseok’s car instead of Jongdae’s since Minseok had parked right behind Chanyeol while the other had to park partially down the slope of the driveway. The perks of showing up at the cabin before everyone else was getting a good spot to park, the downside was having to wait for everyone else leave before they could leave.

 

“Yeah.” Jongin mumbled, a little upset he lost the one thing he needs to have aside from his phone. Chanyeol grinned at him without looking away from the road, the somewhat long drive ahead of them. Jongin slipped his hoodie on and threw the hood up to test it out, hoping to drown out the sound of the radio and whatever was happening in the backseat. It worked, but not as much as Jongin wanted it to. He settled back in his seat and closed his eyes to help make this ride a little bit faster.

  
  


It wasn’t long until Chanyeol was patting Jongin’s leg and shaking him a little to wake him up. Chanyeol’s blinding grin was the first thing he saw, a little smile forming on Jongin’s face as he pulled himself from his sleep.

 

“You’re such a bear, Ni. Come on,” Chanyeol laughed and opened the car door, shutting it behind him with a little force to make Jongin flinch and flop graciously onto his feet after opening the car door. He stretched a little before walking to the back of the SUV where everyone was either sitting on a blanket or in a camping chair.

 

Chanyeol had the hatch open with a few blankets crumpled in the trunk along with a cooler full of water bottles, soda, and beer. There was a bag laying beside the cooler that had some snacks in it, Baekhyun was quick to snatch the bag and run to Jongdae, who was sitting on a blanket munching on his own snacks from the gas station, to dig through the bag and find their favorite snacks. Jongin grabbed a blanket from the pile and laid it out right in front of the SUV, a little near where Jongdae’s blanket was, but not very close.

 

“Sit with me.” Jongin pouted while pulling on Chanyeol’s shorts lightly. The taller let out a laugh and threw his hoodie on as the sun was setting and the cool night air was rising. He flopped down beside Jongin only for the younger to pout more and crawl into his lap making Chanyeol quickly cross his legs and wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist once he was seated, leaning back into Chanyeol’s chest.

 

Everyone was doing their own thing, Jongdae and Baekhyun eating snacks while Sehun sat behind them in a camping chair with his phone in hand. Junmyeon, Minseok, Yixing, and Kyungsoo were all seated in camping chairs, each with a blanket thrown over their legs or in Kyungsoo’s case, sharing a blanket with Minseok. They were immersed in their own conversation, hushed words falling into interested ears along with many hand motions from Minseok as he told stories from his shifts at the salon whether he was doing hair or painting nails.

 

Jongin could hear Baekhyun loudly cursing a few of his new employee’s as he updated Jongdae on his job at a local fast food chain, almost like the brunet hadn’t stopped in a few days before the trip to get lunch for his teacher friends. Every so often Chanyeol would get roped into a conversation with Yixing about recital music then switching to talk about the next kindergarten class he’ll teach. Jongin just sat back and watched Chanyeol as he talked, spotting the little sparkle of admiration in his eyes as he continued before being startled by a firework being set off.

 

Jongin and a few others jumped at the sound, Chanyeol immediately stopping his train of thought and looking down at Jongin. He was ready to ask a question when another went off making Jongin flinch closer to Chanyeol. Jongin tried pulling his hoodie over his head only for it to be crushed between his back and Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Where are your earmuffs, Jongie?” Chanyeol asked, looking around the blanket for the missing object.

 

“I couldn’t find them in my bag or on my bed. I’ll be okay, Yeol. I promise.” Jongin smiled as he tried to hide the pain from the sounds. With everyone quieting down and paying attention to the show going on, nobody noticed what was going on around them except for the fireworks in the sky. 

 

Jongin looked up to the sky to watch, jumping at the feeling of something covering his ears. He tried to turn around, but was held in place by Chanyeol, so instead, Jongin brought his hands up and felt Chanyeol’s sweater pawed hands covering his ears to muffle the sound as best they could. A smile crept onto Jongin’s face as he settled back and watched the show, careful to make sure he was also paying attention to the man behind him.

 

Every so often when the fireworks would stop, Jongin would check on Chanyeol, seeing he had his hood covering his face where he was just barely able to see the show. Jongin reached up to his ears and rub Chanyeol’s hands as a comfort just as the show would continue, each better than the next. Everyone was amazed and clapping when there was a lull in fireworks expecting it to be the end.

 

The grand finale was difficult for both Chanyeol and Jongin. With the multiple fireworks going off, Chanyeol was trying to hide his face in the hood and keep his hands over Jongin’s ears to keep him safe. It was helping Jongin more than just the hood was, but once it got too intense for Chanyeol, his hold was starting to fall and it wasn’t as muffled anymore. Soon the show was over and everyone clapped and cheered for the people that set the show, Chanyeol and Jongin were quick to get up and start packing up the SUV. Jongin made Chanyeol sit in the passenger seat to hopefully calm him down as they waited for Baekhyun and Sehun to get in the back, Jongin becoming the designated driver. 

  
  
  


With everyone back to the cabin, save for the trio of Sehun, Baekhyun, and Jongdae who decided to run to the beach to see their show, they all bid each other good night and went to their rooms. Minseok and Kyungsoo were quick to fall asleep, once they changed and laid down under the covers, they were out like a light. Jongin and Chanyeol were still a little awake but tired nonetheless, slowly changing into pajamas and crawling into bed.

 

“Thank you, Yeollie, for protecting my hearing even if it wasn’t needed.” Jongin yawned, a small smile evident on his face as he faced Chanyeol.

 

“You’re welcome, Ni. We’ll find your earmuffs tomorrow, so they aren’t left here.”

 

“Okay. Good night, Chanyeol.”

 

“Good night, Ni.”

**Author's Note:**

> (mecosta is a small ass city in michigan, it's like a two hour drive from my hometown. and the whole field-beach debate used to be something my family would get into, and yes, the dinner bell is something that actually exists on the porch of our cabin and is used when my brother and i are out fishing so we know when we have to be back.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
